Child Goku Goes to Hogwarts
by LiveToTell
Summary: after goku's first tournement. young goku finds himself in a widarding village, meaning diagon alley, there he meats dumbledore, and suprise suprise! guess what? he's a wizard! now please join young goku as he learns about magic, makes friends, and discovers that the prophicy is false! start in harry's second year! stupid!goku, good!dumbledore, fast!learner!goku just about magic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: some excpected things**

* * *

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, and i dont own dragon ball**

* * *

The world martial arts tournament had just closed, after the last amazing fight of 12 years old child Goku and The famous Jacky Chan with the old man's victory. Now young Goku is getting ready to his training trip across the world, while riding his nimbus cloud, for the first day on his own.

The young boy is looking at the radar that his blue haired friend Bulma had given him, thinking about his grandpa's four stars dragon ball, the one he had to wait four more months until he could find its location.

The young boy's tail movable around his back with ease while he looks at the empty screen wishing he did have a plan when he started his trip. The young child was really bored for the last few hours, having nothing to do, and having nothing to train with or some people to help so far…

"I'm bored and I'm hungry, what you think I should do nimbus?" young boy Goku asked while holding to his tammy, he looked troubled and his stomach rumbled hungrily. He then smiled a big wide smile "I guess I'll have to find some place to eat!" he declared and the flying nimbus started flying to the nearer town or village, whichever was closer.

The child enjoyed the ride, shouting a 'Yohoouu!' all the way until the cloud stopped in front of a small town gate.

"Thank you nimbus!" said the boy happily "I'll see you after I eat! Bye, bye!" he called waving his small tiny hand. The young boy started sniffing the air in an attempt to find some food's smell, "I found something! But where is it coming from exactly?" the boy asked in curiosity, his tail moving happily beyond him.

Goku looked around at the different people. They looked so different from all the people he's seen so far. First they wore robes and pointy hats. Second, they were brandishing sticks of different lengths. And third and last, they bought food with some strange money that was not Zany; it was a shame, after all some Zany was given to him by Bulma. That meant he had no money to pay for the food he wanted.

"Do you need some help young boy?" asked a white beard elderly with white snowy hair. The old man wore a hat like the rest of the people of this town, and water like purple robes had decorated his body.

"I'm fine, just hungry that's all" young Goku replied happily, his tummy rambling, the old man than smiles nicely and waves his stick once making his suitcase float after him.

"I'm going now to a very good restaurant, will you care to join me child?" asked the old man with a soft smile, Goku nods happily while his tail swung around up and down like a happy puppy. Goku wore that sheepishly smile that he always have when he's happy or excited and started to look around at the stores and the people.

About half way there he looked at the stranger again, he was trying to figure out if he was a boy or a girl. It was hard to tell. With a happy smile Goku decided to try and check to see the elderly's gender.

"What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore clearly troubled, Goku looked up at him and smiled sheepishly at the old man.

"Ho, so you are a boy!" he said happily before putting his hands behind his head, Dumbledore looked at the boy surprisingly.

"You couldn't tell?" Goku nodded "not even with my beard?" again a nod.

"My grandpa told me to be polite to girls if I met them, but I don't really know if someone's a boy or a girl if I don't check them" he said seriously. Dumbledore decided to let that one go for now, it was too soon to make any kind of assumptions, for all he knew the child could be telling the true.

The old man showed child Goku to the restaurant, making him even more excited when he saw what the people of this place could do, "hey old man?" Goku asked with big eyes, Dumbledore looks at him and smiles mildly.

"Yes?" the old man's eyes twinkle with a worm feeling, Goku looks at him and smiles excitedly.

"Can you make a stick do that too?" the young boy asks, pointing to the floating things wavering in the air, and the people riding brooms, the old man looks at him with a strange look in his eyes, clearly thinking about something else.

"Do what?" his voice gentle and curios, young Goku pointed a hand at the locales, who flouts things with their sticks, and commended stones to sing.

"That" he said happily, remembering what his master, Roshi, told him after the world material art tournament,

'There are a lot more ways to fight than you know. You won't be in HIS league until you can mater at least a few of them, you have a long way to go before you could use them…', Goku wanted to beat Jacky, was thinking that this was a way of fighting, and wanted to know more about it.

"You mean preforming magic? Yes, I can" answered the old man with a smile, showing him his stick "and by the way child, that is no stick. It's called a wand".

"really?" asked Goku excitedly, wanting to know how to do it too for himself ,"can I do it too?" he asked with his fists brought up and his tail waving in a happy exciting motion, the old man looked at the young child and checked him out, as if looking for something.

"I'm not sure child, how old are you?" the old man reach a door which opens by itself when he moves even nearer to her. The two males walked into the wide room that looked like a forest clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was one table with two seats which looked like a tree coming out of the ground in their shapes.

Goku starts counting with his fingers with a very concentrated look on his face, and then he smiles "I think I'm twelve!" he said happily while pointing at himself proudly.

"I'm sorry, but if you didn't get your Hogwarts latter until now you can't do magic like a wizard or a witch. The ministry sends those letters to people who perform accidental magic when they are young. Those who get those letters, go to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry to learn how to preform magic." The young boy tail fell down with disappointed, that clearly showed that he wanted to learn how to do that magic thing the old man was talking about.

"You sure?" the boy asked hopefully, Dumbledore nodded "ho well" he said "maybe the latters couldn't find me where I stayed" he tried again.

"And where will that be?" the old man asks, the young boy hums happily while thinking.

"Well for the last eight months I've being training with master Roshi, he trained us in a remote town in the other side of the world… before that, I'm not sure how the mountain I lived in is called, I think mount Paozu " he ends thoughtlessly.

"I don't think I heard about this place" said the old man thoughtfully while gesturing towards the table "why won't you tell me more over dinner?"

Goku started jumping up and down latterly drooling by the thought of food "can I eat whatever I want?" the young boy asks eagerly, that makes the old man chuckle and nod. Now the young Goku is even more excited to eat, the sits in the closest chair to him and starts looking at the menu, "wow!" he calls when he sees that the food on the paper looks real and even smells like real food.

"Can I eat it?" he asks still drooling, he thinking that if it looked good and smelled good then it also must have tasted good, the old man chuckling again while sitting himself in the other chair.

"You have to order what you want first, then you eat" the young child looks at the old man in half understanding

"I know! I saw master Roshi do something like that before I left to my training trip! We ate dinner together after the tournament was over! You need to say what pictures you want and someone brings you the food, right?" the old man nodded "but there's no one here, who do we need to tell?" the old man shakes his head lightly,

"Goku, you only have to order" the young boy smiled and nodded, deciding that the old man knows what he says. He was going to order when a thought come to him mind.

"Wow! How did you know my name? I mean, I don't remember telling you what it was…!" the old man laughed and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yes, you didn't tell me, but I have my ways to know such things" young Goku nodded and with a shrug he started looking at the menu. It's no exaggeration to say Goku was shocked. He had never seen anything like it before, not with Master Roshi and most certainly not with his grandfather. The dishes on the menu moved and you could smell the smell of each of these foods. It was amazing. The young boy's eyes widened with joy and curiosity, and his tail began to rattle from side to side.

"Wow! Is it this majic thing again?" he asked while looking at the moving pictures.

"Yes, and it's called magic" the old man says tenderly, he looks the young boy and watch him as he looks at the menu with great joy. The only thought that went through the old man's, meaning- Dumbledore's head at that moment was how this kid managed to get here, it was clear he was not a wizard, or he would have been sent a letter from Hogwarts a year ago. That only meant one thing, the child was a Muggle, and as one he was not supposed to find this place. There were spells defending the place from the Muggle's eyes. Dumbledore knew right when he saw the boy, that he was not normal, of course he did not know he was a Muggle at the time, but he found out later, it made him so happy that he invited the young Muggle to eat with him. Maybe he will find some new things during this meal...

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to eat now!" said young Goku and looked at the menu and only then understood he didn't know how to use it, before master Roshi was the one who ordered for him, he had no idea how to do it himself, and moreover when it was in this strange form, different than the one he saw.

"Don't be shy, you can order whatever you want" Dumbledore says, wanting to satisfy the appetite that there was clearly in the child before they could speak on the really important things.

"I want everything in here…" the child says with a miserable tone. That made Dumbledore raise an eyebrow, "but I have no idea how to order them all" the young child looks at the older wizard pleadingly. Dumbledore sighed remembering the child was a Muggle and Muggles didn't know how the wizarding world worked.

Dumbledore took the menu and rest his wand on the object, "everything twice" he says, wanting to be on the child's good side, and to look generous.

In a puff of smoke the table was filled with all the foods from the menu. On the table there were various foods Goku had never seen before this day.

"Yay! Food!" the boy said happily and tried to decide what to eat from first.

Those foods were apparently eaten by those who could use that majic thingy, he thought, as he had never seen those anywhere in his life, but then again, that didn't mean much, he pushed that thought to the back of his head as he starts to compresses a whole plate full of chicken that was twice his size, dismissing the thought he then reaches over to some yellow rice that tasted a little weird, and then his left hand to the Creamed bowl of macaroni.

When he finished with all of those, he starts to eat the ribs, wings, claws, tails, tongues and soups of all kinds. When he finished eating, on the table there had been nothing left, but empty and polished plates.

Dumbledore didn't know what shocked him more, how the young child ate, or the amount he ate. The old headmaster's eyes sparkles with curiosity, as he remembers he had intended to ask the child a few questions during the meal. In fact, during the meal, all he could do was stare at the child observing his eating habits.

"So Goku, would you mind answering a few questions before going?" Dumbledore said still smiling at the young child. Then he's clasping his hands and putting his head on top of his clasped hands. Goku looks at the old man and could not help but wonder if he would give him more food if he'll answer the questions. After his stomach growled, he decided to take the risk.

Dumbledore was surprised when he heard the young child's stomach growling once again, I mean, considering the amount of food he just ate, he was supposed to be fed at least three days if not more.

"What do you want to know sir?" Goku asked, tilting his head side to side, waiting patiently to the questions.

"Well, first thing I wanted to know how you get here... Goku, Muggles like you, are not supposed to come here," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I am not allowed to come here?" Goku asked in an innocent voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know... I was really hungry and I saw your village," he said, "My Flying nimbus didn't tell me that I shouldn't come here..." He rose from his chair getting ready to go, now when he was full again he could go and find some people who would fight him.

"Flying nimbus?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. Dumbledore being Dumbledore he knew what that flying cloud young Goku talked about was. It was a magical cloud that only individuals with a pure heart could fly on. Another thing that was interesting about the flying nimbus was that this cloud let Muggles ride it up to age twelve to ride, if you were not a witch or a wizard it would not let you ride on her.

That meant that young Goku, if what he said just now was true, was a real wizard.

"This flying nimbus, could I see it?" Asked Dumbledore with Interest, Goku nodded and left the shop. Dumbledore paid for the foods Goku ate and hurried after the black haired child. When the wizard arrived what he saw amazed him. Thirteen years old Son Goku was riding the nimbus cloud. The flying cloud that hovered a few feet from the floor, it was the color of pure gold, and she beamed brightly as the sun. Goku sat with his legs crossed. Dumbledore watched the scene with wonder, if before the old sorcerer had any doubts; this took them all away... The boy was a wizard.

"Goku, you still want to learn how to do magic?" Dumbledore Said while smiling with satisfaction. He knew from the beginning, the child was not an ordinary child, but this was even stranger then he thought it will be, and as a man who had seen many things and not much seemed to him strange, he found the strange event was nice.

"Yeah… why?" Goku asked innocently yet excitedly, tilting his head to the side as he approached the old wizard with his flying nimbus. Dumbledore just nods in understanding before deciding to answer the child.

"It seems that you do have the power to perform spells, Goku what I mean is, that you can use magic" The boy smiles and started laughing.

"Yay! Then I can do this trick you did and make the food appear from thin air?" Dumbledore laughed at the innocent child.

"Maybe in the future, but now it's too early" old wizard began rummaging in his cloak until he found a letter white with the logo of Hogwarts "this is your letter for Hogwarts. School starts tomorrow. To go buy your books today" This caused the child to show a troubled expression "What happened?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"I have no sorcerer's money sir" he said, making the old sorcerer burst into a laughing fit.

"what so funny?" Goku asked feeling a little hurt, Dumbledore waved his wand and blackened hole in the air. A hand reached into the black hole and pulled out a bag with silver coins.

"That will do for you; you can buy a little something with the excess if you have the some remains left. I personally recommend other books of magic," he said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, I have previous commitments" white-haired wizard waved and disappeared with a loud voice.

"Wow, that was weird," said young Goku and opened the bag looking at the money "I guess I need to find some shops now..." He tied his bag to his belt, and then opened the letter that Dumbledore gave him looking inside at what was written. The writing was beautiful and ornate, but he could not read it...

"Yeah, right, Master Roshi told me I had to learn how to read," Goku said with his thick yet normal laugh, "I guess I'll have to ask someone what it says" He looked around for someone who does not look busy.

It took him several seconds to find a kid who looked about the same age as him. The boy (or a girl, he just couldn't know which was which) had shaggy black hair, irregular green eyes, and a thin scar on his forehead in a lightning shape. The boy was wearing street clothes instead of the dresses people were wearing here. This of course was the first thing that made Goku notice the teen. The boy seemed nice, he was laughing with his two friends, one was a girl or a boy with beautiful brown curly hair, and the other boy or a girl with red hair and freckles.

Goku decided to ask the trio if they could help him. After all, they seemed nice enough to agree, maybe they do not laugh at him because he did not know how to read like that Krillin laughed. Shrugging Goku runs after the trio.

"Hey! Can you help me?" He called as he ran toward them, smiling his famous smile. The three looked at the young boy who looks a little bit younger of them, the black-haired boy nodded smiling, gesturing with Goku to keep talking.

"I can't read what it says, could you help me and read what it says?" he asked the other three "the old man said I should buy some things for school, since it starts tomorrow, but because I don't know what it says, I have no idea what I should buy and where to buy it... " Goku said with a smile as he puts one hand through his hair. Red-haired boy began to laugh, but then immediately silenced by the one with the beautiful brown hair.

Goku decided to check them too, wanting to know if they were boys or girls. He first went to the red head.

"What the hell are you DOING?" the boy, as now Goku knew, said looking terrified, not that Goku knew why.

"I was just checking to see if you were a boy or a girl, they all look the same to me" he said with his hands behind his head.

"I'm a girl, just so you know" Hermione said with a nervous laugh, Goku looked at her and shrugged.

"You sure?" she nodded hurriedly.

"Sure, we don't mind helping you," said the last one, "by the way, I'm a boy" he said, making Goku smile sheepishly.

"Okay, if you say so" he said, before looking to the girl, she was pointing one hand to herself

"I'm Hermione Granger, the red hair that lacks civility and was laughing at you is Ron Weasley, and the guy with the black hair is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you... ammm…" Goku smiled.

"I'm Goku Son, nice to meet you" he said, bowing to them as his grandfather taught him to do after meeting new people. Not that he used that information until after his grandfather died, but hey, if Grandpa Gohan said that was how one needs to behave, that how one needs to behave.

"Nice to meet you Goku" said dark-haired boy, Harry, and extended his hand. Of course Goku had no idea what he was supposed to do with the hand extended toward him, being raised in a different environment.

"Am I supposed to hit that?" asked young Goku, that made the girl laugh.

"No silly, you shake it… like that" she took her red headed friend's hand and shook it, making the young boy to nod and to shake the black haired boy's hand.

"Could I see the latter Goku?" asked Hermione still smiling. Goku nodded and gave the browned haired girl the latter.

"Son Goku dear, we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the school of magic for wizards and witches, Hogwarts. Despite your age will join students in the first year, because you have no knowledge or knew about magic until today. for the first year in school you'll need to bring with you several books, notebooks and other things that will be detailed later in the letter.

"First you'll need to buy her school uniform, it can be found in magical clothing store, Secondly, enchanted school bag for carrying heavy books, Thirdly quills and notebooks and last and Fourthly, the following books:

**For Defense Against the Dark Arts:**

What not to do in bad situations \ by Tiador c Noor

Variegated dark magic from them \ by death

Magical creatures live among us \ by Dimntor Who Seek

**For herbiology:**

Everything you wanted to know about the plants and won't kill you \ by Madame Nori

Hazardous plants that are not supposed to excise but does \ by Professor Noche

**For charms:**

Life is nothing without magic \ by Dr. witchcraft

In a stroke of a wand \ by Madame Dnda

**For the history of magic:**

Foundations of the Magical World \ by Black Rock

Historic charms, the establishment of the Hogwarts \ by Professor Fliitz

**For transfiguration:**

Transformation theory \ By Minerva Mknogl

From theory into action, how to transform things \ by oak wood

**Lessons for flying:**

I and my broom \ by sweep Laure

Levitation and Getting Started \ by Long Tirana

**For potions:**

What is a potion and why it is important to the keep the provisions \ by Ramos Tiatn

Potions for life \ by Staff Rarrol

The difference between life and death \ by Will Racquet"

All three boys looked at each other and started laughing at the names of the books. Goku in particular, thought these names were very funny. Hermione on the other hand did not find the names of a lot of humor, she thought those were very interesting books and Harry and Ron had finished studying them last year, while Goku did not read them yet.

"Sure you can laugh like that Goku?" Hermione asked with her concerned voice, "No one of these topics are easy, and certainly not if you can't read what's in the books," she said, Goku shrugged.

"I know how to read and write my name... I guess for the rest I'll have to find another way to learn" Ron started to laugh again.

"I like you, you are funny! Even though you are weird" He said "If you ever need help, feel free to ask me!" He said smiling. Hermione looked at him in question "What! I already know this stuff, I can help him!" Ron Shouted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Goku, if you need help I'm sure everyone will agree to help you," he said smiling, "but in the meantime might we should go and find your stuff for school. Have some money?" Harry asked, making Goku nod a second later.

"Yes, the old man with long white beard gave me a bit to buy the things that are written here," he said then he remembered he could also buy more books. Maybe he'll buy some as a thank you gift to Hermione, he would need her help. From what he understood she was the group's mind, like Bulma was of his gang... He would have to be on the girl's positive side.

"Well, I say we should go buy his school uniform," said Hermione.

"What are you talking about? Wand's First!" Ron said.

"Why don't we let Goku decide?" Harry smiles at Goku apologetically. Goku grinned. He knew he looked extraordinary in this place when he dressed as he dressed; after all he was not wearing a dress like all the other magicians here. On the other hand Harry was not wearing a dress.

Finally He decided to buy the dress first.

Next chapter: Goku goes shopping! And stays at Harry's house for the night! Will the Dursleys know what hit them? Will harry get into trouble (duh!) and of course the sorting! Join us for another chapter of Child Goku goes to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: wand and other staff...**

* * *

**disclaimer: i dont own dragon ball, i dont own harry potter**

* * *

"So what do you want to buy first Goku?" Ron asked. His eyes seemed to shine almost like those of Dumbledore, making Goku feel nervous. Goku looked at them and seemed to think about it real hard.  
"I think that we should go and buy the dresses first, that way we won't seem unusual, too much..." Goku said and laughed his usual laugh. Hermione looked happy, and Ron looked a little less happy, Harry looked relieved and nodded to Goku as saying that he chose correctly.  
The foursome went away to shop at the Clothes for All Events, where Harry bought his uniform last year; he had to buy it once again, because his relatives burned his uniform last year.  
"Yes ...?" the weak voice of the seller, who could be a boy or a girl, it was still hard for Goku to decide, but if he had to, he would say that it was a boy. In reality, it was a girl. She had long black hair with red stripes on both sides of the head, and wore a Magical uniform that changed its color. The logo was the only thing that hasn't changed. He was in a shape of a dragon that was asleep, and there were a guy trying to wake him with a stick. The logo was alive, and the dragon was unhappy with being beaten with a stick, so he got up and burned the guy.

Hahaha… it was a little… weird…  
"How can I help you?" She said that until she saw with whom she spoke, "You're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed with admiration and rushed to shake his hand "can I help you with something Harry, anything at all? Or you don't like being called Harry? Should I call you by something else? Maybe, The boy who lived? Don't be shy, talk to me" She almost jumped in place as she spoke.  
"Me and my friend here," Harry pointed to Goku "came to buy the student uniforms of Hogwarts" he said, and gave her a forced smile, "Just so you know, Harry is fine, you shouldn't treat me differently from other clients" the shop's girl nodded vigorously.  
Something in her manner caused Goku to believe she was not a boy but a girl. He decided that it was in order to check, so when she approached him, he patted her private parts with his foot.  
"So you are a girl!" He called with the disappointment; he was disappointed that yet again he has failed to guess the gender, this time of the seller.  
"What are you doing?" She cried, and slapped Goku.  
"Ouchy! What did you do that for?" He cried while rubbing the affected part of his face, the seller looked all red and irritated.  
"Goku! What are you doing?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
"I was just checking to see if it is a boy or a girl" protested Goku still rubbing his cheek "I had to check that, since I wasn't sure!" He looked at her in confusion.  
"Goku, people don't like it when you touch them there" Harry tried to explain, causing Goku to tilt his head side to side.  
"Why?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, um... would you be happy if someone else was checking you?" Ron asked, trying to clarify the Affair. Goku thought about it a few minutes.  
"When I think about it..." He began, making the eyes of the seller and his three friends sparkle "I still think I wouldn't care..." the seller and the trio fell from the shock "but somehow they all know I was a boy, so nobody really checked me yet" again sparkle in the eyes "but I still wouldn't mind it if they would check, I always check, so I guess it's okay" again the shock, making them all fall on the floor yet again.  
"Goku, I need you to promise me something," Hermione asked.  
"What?" Goku said happily.  
"No matter what, you have to stop it; look… people don't like it when you do it, okay?" She asked, almost pleading.  
"But why?" He asked confused. He didn't find any reason for which he had to stop.  
"Goku, people don't like it, you need a better reason than that?" Said Harry, his voice was almost pleading.  
"How do you know they do not like it?" Goku asked.  
"They don't, believe me," said Ron, shaking his head "I was checked by you, so I can tell you from my personal experience"  
"I didn't like it when you were checking me" said the still red seller "this is why I hit you"  
"So if I won't check people they won't beat me up?" Goku asked, making the all four nod.  
"Well I guess it's okay... but how do I know if someone is a boy or a girl?" He asked them.  
"Just ask them, they wouldn't lie to you. I promise, okay? Just... stop checking people, okay?" Goku nodded like the little boy he was.

"Well, what did you say you need?" asked the seller in mourn. All she wanted now was to remove the strange boy with the tail from her store.  
"Yes, we need a uniform for school," Harry said with an apologetic smile that made the seller's eyes twinkle as if she received a Christmas present.  
"Come here," she said, pointing to the two platforms. Goku and Harry stood there and with a wave of her wand she changed them into their Hogwarts uniforms, 'accidentally' forgetting to put one on Harry.  
"So you really are boy" said Goku, not ashamed to look at Harry's direction, unlike the rest (Hermione averted her eyes, looking all red, and Ron looked at the floor in embarrassment and the seller looked, well, who are we kidding, we all know where she looked…).  
"Yes, yes I am ..." Said Harry, "and I really did not mind being dressed," he said to nobody in particular, but the seller knew he was talking to her.  
"Yes, yes of course ..." She said, laughing like a pervert. She reminded Goku of Master Roshi...  
After they bought the clothes (assuming a huge discount thanks to Harry) the four went to Olivander's wands store.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry had bought their wands already last year, and although Ron complained that his wand was broken, he could not buy a new wand, mainly because he ran out of money...  
When they entered the store it looked empty, but everyone knew that the old dreamer of a man hiding there somewhere, Goku because he could feel him after so much training with Master Roshi, and the three, because they knew how Olivander always appeared out of nowhere.  
"Can I help you?" Asked a voice from behind them, all four turned, and like they thought, yes, it was Olivander, and he seems a bit nervous, not like he usually was, and less dreamy than normal.  
"I hope so," said Goku joy and excitement, "I need a wand," he smiled his famous smile and approached the selling wands old man.

"No problem, but the trio had to go. My business is always one on one" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Goku and nodded.  
"If you'll need us we'll be out there," said Ron.  
"We'll wait for you" said Hermione  
"Just don't take too long," Harry said jokingly.  
Goku nodded and waited for them to leave. Once he and preparer of the wands were alone in the shop, the old man calmed down almost immediately.  
"I'm not sure I have a wand which will fit you," he said with annoyance. Goku seems a bit offended, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't have a wand for him, and after all he had lots of wands in his shop.  
"Why?" He asked. Olivander looked at him with eyes that see beyond the mundane sights.  
"I know who you are Son Goku. I know what you are, what you will do, and what you have already done, and what you won't... I do not know exactly, it's more like a feeling then anything else. There are many rods in life, according to these things I feel, I know what rode a person will take, and so I can easily find the kind of the wand that will choose this type of person... but you're different," he said quietly.  
"Why would I be different?" Goku asked innocently.  
"There could be only one wand might suit you, in my shop anyways" he said harshly, his eyes had a serious look. Goku looked at him and he turned serious.  
"I'll try it," he said and waited. The Seller of the wands nodded, and calmly walked to the end of the store, Goku followed him, and the old dreamy man climbed high on the ladder that reached to the ceiling.

On the edge of the ceiling there was a secret place that nobody could even think that someone would hid wands. But was did. The old man pulled one black box with trembling hands.  
After he get off the ladder, he opened the box and took out the wand "If you're who I think you are, you you'll need this one" the old man said and brought Goku the staff-wand thingy.

It was beautiful, long and matched perfectly to the young boy's was all black it color, with small white dots on his tip and electricity like shapes near his bottom.  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked curiously  
"This staff's holder was the father of achievements. The Inventor of plots. Purer then the purer, and when I say pure, I'm not talking about a pure heart... Try it dear boy," said seller of the wands. Goku nodded and waved his wand as he saw Dumbledore waved it. The wand shot warm golden sparks and the air was filled with fired electric flashes.  
"Phoenix feather and snake's venom for a core, eight inches long, oak wood..." The old man said in amazement, his eyes wide and his body shook.  
"Is that bad?" Goku asked uneasily, Olivander shook his head.  
"It's not bad. It's ... it just can't be. This wand belonged to none other Lord Slytherin," he looked at Goku and his eyes had a strange feeling to them "You will do great things, perhaps even greater than the previous owners. Bigger… and better things..." He said.  
"So how much does it cost?" Goku asked in amazement, to help the old man and let his mind of what made him tremble like that. The old man looked at him with fatigue.  
"For you, it free"

Goku left the store holding his wand in one hand and the black box in the other, a dreamy look on his face.  
"Did something happen, Goku?" Asked Hermione anxiously, Goku looked at her like he just noticed she was there.  
"No, it's nothing," he said, shaking his head, as he put the wand back to the black box and then he gently puts the box inside his shirt-dress to hide it from sight.  
The trio looked at him strangely, then shrugged and ignored the strange behavior.  
"Okay, why not go buy the other things now, before we go to buy the school books?" asked Harry while he took charge on the group. Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking towards the nearest store that looked up to the task. The shop was called 'Marty and Colns, office equipment and equipment to study magic'.  
When they entered the store two guys, probably Marty and Colns blocked the road, smiling broadly, like business owners always smile to their clients.  
"Yes?" Said one of them, the man looked like a bald see Hunt, who forgot he was on a diet and gained a hundred pounds without realizing it. His eyes were small and black; he had long hands with long fingers, and a short black mustache. Harry turned to Goku before the other could embarrass them.  
"Both boys, so you know" he said.  
"How can you tell?" Goku asked in astonishment.  
"You could do it too, it you practice a bit," said Ron is not impressed.  
"We came here to buy school bags, quills, and notebooks" Hermione informed them. They looked a little closer at Goku, but decided to ignore him and go to get for the fourth of what they wanted. They returned after a few seconds along with all the things that Hermione asked.  
"How much space do you need in it to be available?" One of them asked in a monotone voice, this was the second man, and he seems thick as a shoe, with short and purple hair, and with big gray eyes.  
"A library size and I want you to also add water proof charms, unburn charms, and magical password" the shoe sellers nodded and began to cast the magic on the case.  
"Oh, and we also need one reader" Ron said with a smile to Goku.  
"What is reader?" Harry Asked.  
"Just something lazy people who don't want to read themselves use" said Ron then looked on Goku "or children who never learned who to read. My brothers Fred and George are still using their reader," He informed them with a nod.

"Oh ..." Harry said and paused. He had nothing he could say about it.  
The rest of the shopping went very quickly and without any strange incidents, they got what they needed. Goku got what he needed, and now that he could, he had decided to read some more books that looked interesting to him, like how to use magic to fight, or magical martial arts Volume 4. But his favorite was New Techniques to a magician's duel.

By this very long day's end, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to return home.

Harry was worried about where Goku was supposed to stay, but he was sure the boy did have a place to spend the night in.  
"Where you will stay at Goku, I mean until tomorrow?" Ron asked with a smile, they just finished drinking fire whiskey, Goku wouldn't drink it, he was claiming it was disgusting.  
"Right now, nowhere... I guess I'll sleep on my flying nimbus. I'm sure she wouldn't mind ..." The trio looked at him in astonishment.  
"You have a flying cloud?" Ron asked in wonder.  
"Is she charmed?" Hermione asked.  
"I do not think it's important now you guys, Goku just told us he had nowhere to sleep at until tomorrow, I suggest that one of us will take him home with him" his voice was final, and made Goku smile. It was nice that they have become such a close friends after such a short time.  
"I can't, we already have too much of my brothers at home. All my brothers came back to celebrate the departure of Jennie to Hogwarts." Ron said, and sighted.  
"My parents never let me have friends over the weekend, no matter what," said Hermione.  
"And my uncle and aunt would kill me if I bring a friend home," said Harry sadly ...  
"They'll kill you!" Goku asked in half fear and half astonishment. He could not let these people to hurt his new friend!  
"Not like that, Goku, they just will have a fit, and do other bad things, but I will live..." Harry said in a small voice.  
"I do not like them, they sounds like very bad people," said Goku.  
Harry laughed, "Believe me, I don't like them too. My parents died when I was a year old... for some reason I don't want to say, and now I just stuck with them ..." He finished in a sad voice.

"I know what you mean…" said Goku "my grandpa was killed too; it was a terrible monster which killed him, a monster who appears only at the sight of a full moon. It smashed my grandpa, killing him like he was nothing, and believe me when I say my grandpa was strong!" the other looked at him funny, but Goku just decided to change the subject.  
"You can sleep with me on the flying cloud" suggested Goku "You don't need to go back to them! And if they'll do something wrong you tell me, and I'll teach them it's bad!" The trio started giggling because of what Goku said.  
"Thank you Goku, but I don't think it will help..." Goku interrupted Harry.  
"If this doesn't help, maybe this will convince them!" He removed his red stick from his back with a smile and showed it to his friends, making everyone laugh again.  
"Really, Harry, there's no chance they will do anything to you, and besides, tomorrow we all go to Hogwarts" Hermione said trying to sound smart, and made look like it big time.  
Harry sighed, "I guess ... I can try ..." He said a small voice.  
"Then it's settled! Bye Harry!" Said Ron ran toward his older brothers, he just saw from the corner of his eye.  
"I have to go, bye Harry, bye Goku" said Hermione away from them.  
"I guess it's just you and me now Goku" Harry said with a sigh  
"Off we go…"

Next chapter: how will Goku and Harry deal with the Dursleys? And the way Hogwarts on the train with the promised sorting! How will Goku react to snap?


	3. Chapter 3 AN

_The following is an _**open letter to the Moderators**_, which I invite you to __sign__, copy and send along (if you agree with it)._

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_Go to: _petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/,

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

some how already signed this:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

LiveToTell

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Twistyguru

jj97prue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

* * *

Until now:

The sun was setting, and one could see it was a symbol to the end of this wonderful and weird day. Goku never thought that so many things could change in one day, although he was proven wrong.

The most amazing thing was, that today is not over yet.

At first he found an entire village of wizards, and then an old man with white beard and a dress told him he could do magic, and that he was actually a wizard himself!

He was so happy! He was sure he could use this magic thing as a way of fighting with the one who defeated him in the finals, Jackie Chan.

It didn't take Goku long to find some nice people to help him read his Hogwarts letter. Two boys and one girl, their names were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Goku went to buy the necessary things to school for wizards and witches. He will learn how to use magic at a magical school.

His new friends helped him find what he would need for the rest of the school year. At the end of the day he went with his black haired and green eyed friend, Harry, to where he lived. Harry said he could stay with him until Hogwarts will start!

He did not know it yet, but his adventures have not even started yet, and this year would be long. He could enjoy himself now without worrying about the dragon ball after all he had four months until he'll have to find the four stars dragon ball.

But as things were now, he was going to enjoy his stay in the magical world.

* * *

And for the chapter!

* * *

"Well, let's go over it one more time, okay Goku?" Harry said as he leads his black-haired, black eyed friend towards the house of his whale of an uncle and horse of an aunt.

"Okay" said Goku smiling happily, it was not the first time his friend asked him to say it, and frankly he started believing their cover story.

"I lost my memory and I don't know where I'm from or who I am, all I remember is that I'm called Goku. You found me and took me to the doctor. I do not believe in magic and think that everything related to it, is nothing but nonsense..." He looked at Harry, who nodded.

Goku was uncomfortable in the new clothes that Harry bought him. Harry knew his uncle wouldn't let the naïve child stay if he were to saw him with the clothes he had, so he had to buy him some normal Muggle clothes. They were tight and squeezed his tail, which couldn't _move_ freely like that, and they itched and were just not comfy...

"Um... and I should stay with you until the doctor or the police find any of my relatives... right?" Harry nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to make you lie. If my uncle will hear that you are going to attain Hogwarts, he will not let you stay here," Harry smiled apologetically.

"But the doctor said I have to be here, no?" Goku asked confused. Harry sweat dropped. How can someone confuse reality with a lie?

"Well, no matter..." Goku shrugged.

Harry would have fallen, face to the ground, but he successfully succeeded not to fall all the way down. He would have to get used to Goku's statements or he will be in trouble every time the young boy would make a new one…

Harry had never met anyone so naive or dense like Goku, once he almost thought Goku did it on purpose and, that he was smarter then he let on, that maybe this was an act, and he didn't wasn't dense or naïve like he wanted them to believe.

Maybe he was smart enough to act like a fool, and that Goku was smart with everything that has to do with learning, and to learn best, it easiest to fool others to believe he didn't know anything.

"Anyway, I still apologize" Goku laughed his famous laugh and pushed Harry towards the mid-level house with a playful nudge.

"Let's go," he said, as they walked towards Harry's demonic relatives' house.

The house was ordinary looking, white paint, brown boring roof, a small garden, and a big car. To Goku it looked like a huge place, since he didn't see much of the cities yet, nor did he see such an exclusive house on the island where he was training too.

What Harry saw, was hell.

"Well are you ready, Goku?" Asked Harry, his voice was filled with a bit of fear and extra something else that the other couldn't put his finger on.

Goku nodded, he was ready, and he was absolutely sure that everything will go perfectly well. Or at least it will, after he'll take care of those who dare to hurt his new friend.

"I'm ready," he said with a smile, a quick thought passed his mind, perhaps Harry's relatives were strong? If so, he quite hoped they would behave like Harry said they will, he wanted to fight other strong people, so he could test his abilities and improve them within a great fight.

He really loved fighting.

Harry opened the door with a trembling hand and closed his eyes ready to hear the shouts that will probably follow with his arrival this terrible house. It didn't take long for the fray to begin.

Harry's uncle, who looked like a fat whale, with half bald head, was standing near the door, as if waiting for the poor boy. One more look at the man assured Goku that for all he knew that man could feed more than half the people from Nam's village, with the amount he usually ate in one meal...

Goku remembered Nam, the poor man that spoke funny and fought like a true material artist, he fought really hard because he had to win first praise to the have money to buy water to his people, yet Goku still fought him with all his heart, and successfully won at the end.

Goku also heard that Jackie Chan, the one who defeated him, gave the poor guy some money to buy his water, and sure hoped that everything worked out fine in the end.

"Where were you boy!" yelled the over grown whale, Harry looked so small in front of the giant of a man, making Goku even smaller, since he was even smaller than Harry.

Unlike Harry, Goku wasn't afraid of the other, he maybe looked strong, but he was sure he would win if they ever had to fight.

"I-I-I was helping this little guy here" harry said and pointed to Goku, his voice weak and trembling, Goku looked at Harry and at the whale and smiled his usual bright smile.

"Hey, I'm Goku! Who are you?" he asked in his innocent voice, the whale looked at the young boy and was already turning red.

"Is he one of yours?" the over grown fatted man said with anger.

"What do you mean sir?" Goku asked titling his head confused; he didn't understand the whale talked about wizards.

"He isn't?" asked the big man, Harry hurriedly nodded.

"I don't know sir, he lost his memory and the doctor asked me to take him home and that he or the police will contact me if they find the kid's parents" Harry half lied, while looking at the floor.

Uncle Vernon looked at the two and his color returned to his usual ugly pink, the big man didn't know what really happened or who the kid was, but he surely didn't looked magical to him.

"Fine he could stay at your room, you are leaving to your delinquents school tomorrow anyways…" he said with a sigh "but we will take him to the police tomorrow to see if you lied to me or not, and if you did boy, you can be sure that you wouldn't like that" his voice was final and arrogant.

"Yes sir" Harry said and mentioned to Goku to come after him to his room, Vernon looked after them and yelled that Harry had to make them all dinner, so he shouldn't make himself too comfortable in his room.

The two boys closed the door as silently as they could, Harry because he feared his uncle, and Goku because he tried to not brake the weak thing.

The next time Harry looked at Goku he had a hopeful look on his face.

"So what do you think about him?" he asked the other boy. Goku looked at him, thinking about what should he answer, he didn't really understood what Harry meant by his question, it wasn't really his thing to… well think…

"He didn't look so strong, if you fight him you'll probably win. I don't get it, why you're so afraid of him?" asked Goku with his hands behind his head, his wild hair going in his normal directions and his tail tried to move without success. Harry looked back at Goku and frowned.

"I'm not afraid of him!" he said with a small voice.

"Boy, start making dinner!" the whale shouted from the living room, where he sat on a big couch and watched TV. Harry looked at Goku pleadingly.

Goku titled his head and looked at Harry with big black eyes "can you come with me?" Harry asked, making Goku smile and nod.

"Sure! But I don't know how to make food with this electrisity you use; I'm usually making a fire to fry it. I saw Bulma use it once, but I don't know how to use it myself" harry smiled and nodded.

"No problem" Harry ignored the misspelled word, the two boys nodded to each other, Goku with a wide smile, as he would be eating again soon, and he did get hungry since the old man with the beard bought him his lunch

Harry went into the kitchen, along with Goku; both were silent under the furious yet restrained eye of Harry's uncle, Vernon.

The big man looked at Goku, as he sat in a chair at the side of the table. He then stopped looking at Goku, and turned back to Harry.

Harry had just started to prepare dinner. It turns out that tonight they'll eat bacon with scrambled eggs, salad with beef (Dudley's favorite) and for the cherry on the cake - grilled chicken with lots of fat, nuts, orange juice and sugar.

"Boy! What do you think you are you doing!?" Uncle Vernon asked furiously, his face turning red. Goku looked at him to see what made him to be so cross, because from where he saw it Harry was not doing anything bad about the food, although he did very little cooking.

There was no chance that it would satisfy him, there would not be enough to Harry's whole family. Goku knew all this and therefore decided that at night or after dinner he would go hunting in order to eat a real meal, he hoped that there were in the area huge fish, or perhaps a dinosaur.

He loved eating dinosaurs…

Bulma never liked it… he had no idea why though

"Something happened, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a frightened voice. He knew what would happen next, what happened every time his uncle got so red. Harry was about to get beaten.

"Why are you angry?" Asked Goku from his chair, usually Goku would take a long time to realize that something bad was beginning, but the red face of Uncle Vernon and his angry tone were very clear give away.

Another obvious signs for violence that was to occur were the opening and closing of the hands of Uncle Vernon, the grinding teeth, and eyes focused. It was clear to Goku Uncle that Vernon was pissed, but in his naivety he did not understand how much pissed the big man was.

"Be quiet!" Yelled Uncle Vernon in a nasty voice, his face was redder than a ripe tomato, and he shook with barely stoppable anger. The look Uncle Vernon gave Goku was so mad and full of anger; he could hardly restrain himself from attacking the other child.

"But why are you so angry?" Goku asked, do not really get the situation correctly, he did not know that Uncle Vernon was about to attack him.

Uncle Vernon never liked questions, and for some reason the stupid black-haired boy with the strange hairstyle asked too many of them.

Uncle Vernon took his eyes off of Harry and his eyes focused only on Goku "I tell you why, boy, because Harry here made too much food and no one could eat it all! Boy spent my money no nothing! For that, he should be punished!" His voice was loud and full of fury.

Goku could not say a word before Uncle Vernon decided that he was tired of the questions that the young child asked, as he was sure he was going to hear now another one of those. The big man took his huge fist, which much of it was made of disgusting, repulsive fat, and threw it toward Goku.

The next moment, Uncle Vernon's fist was where once Goku's head were, and now there was only air and nothing else in its place.

Goku, to Harry's eyes, disappeared only to appear behind his Uncle seemingly out of nowhere. The child's hands where placed behind his black bizarre styled hair as if in boredom, and only the excited smile showed that the young boy was not bored to death.

Goku was happy, it's only been one day since his participant in the World Material Arts Tournament, but he was anxious to fight again, after all, he had to improve his fighting skills, so he could win the next tournament in four years.

When Uncle Vernon tried to hit him, Goku could almost see the punch coming agonizingly slow; he jumped off and stood behind the greatly fat man.

"Goku!" Harry cried worriedly, Goku heard him, but he had no desire to stop fighting, especially not now. He wanted to fight, and since Uncle Vernon was the first that started the fight there was no reason whatsoever, for him to not fight back.

"You missed me!" Goku voice happily said, in an almost laughing way, as he stood in an attitude of combat, his tail broke free from its prison and moved freely from side to side, making the fat whale a bit redder.

These clothes he wore really bothered him, but to fight someone like Uncle Vernon, they will not hinder his performance too much.

Uncle Vernon glared at where Goku stood at, less than a second ago, he was withdrawn as to how he disappeared, and when the child spoke behind him, and he then turned quickly to find the boy standing behind him, with a tail.

All this made him angry, he wanted to show the child who's the boss, and he was going to hit him again when the child has blocked the punch.

Then the big man successfully understood what was going on, he knew how the child could disappear and appear behind him as if nothing happened, and how he managed to stop the beating he gave him.

The boy was a wizard.

This was the only reason that made sense!

"You're one of them!" Yelled Uncle Vernon and was about to hit him again, but this time it was Goku's turn to hit. Goku looked at the big man and his gaze became concentrated and serious. Harry never saw such a look on anyone, and he was feeling a sense of respect for Goku somewhere in the depths of his heart.

"A martial artist? Yes I am. I participated in The World Martial Arts Tournament until yesterday! It was very fun!" Goku said second before his fist hit Uncle Vernon's center, in his belly, and sent him flying to one of the kitchen walls. In luck, they were alone at home.

Dudley and Petunia, the wife and son of the fat whale were out buying the boy gifts, or pampered him with luxury, to both Harry and Goku it didn't really matter.

Uncle Vernon was unconscious. Goku looked at Harry with a smile that was too naive for the cold and serious stare he gave Uncle Vernon a few seconds ago.

"I'm hungry!" He complained like nothing happened "what's for dinner?" Harry recalled the food at that moment and returned to look after the feast he had prepared his 'family'. The food was almost ready, which meant Petunia and Dudley were to return home in a few minutes.

Harry did not want them to see his Uncle Vernon as he was now, unconscious and lying near the kitchen wall.

"It will be ready soon Goku, could just take the Uncle Vernon to his bed in the meantime, if he asks about what happened here when he wakes up, we'll tell him it was only a dream. Okay?" Goku nodded and smiled, he took great fatted body and brought him back to his room.

After several minutes, Goku came back into the kitchen "I put him in the two sized bed, the other beds could not put up with him," he said in a half-apologetic smile, it made Harry smile and laugh, making Goku laugh in return.

"We're home!" called a scraping voice. Harry recognized it as Aunt Petunia's voice.

"What about my food!" Dudley called on the other side of the door. Harry sighed, while Goku just seemed curious about the new arrivals.

"Food will be ready in a minute" said Harry in a defeated voice.

"I want my food now!" Dudley yelled in his thuggish voice and went into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia watched him, and soon followed his lead, now both were in the kitchen staring sharply at Goku.

"Are you strong?" Goku asked innocently, Petunia looked as though her eyes were going to pop out of their places, and Dudley with the way he was smiling, seemed almost like the devil himself.

He must have thought about all kinds of tricks he could do to Harry or the new child, to compartmentalize their lives.

"I am strong" Dudley said proudly as he brings out the chest.

"Wow, really?!" Goku said excitedly.

Dudley nodded and smiled a superior smile that reminded Harry a bit of the blond haired Malfoys, although Dudley smile was not as good on him at it was on them, and it was not just because he did not seem right to patronize the others with how he resembled his dad, Uncle Vernon, and the way he looked like a mini whale himself.

"You can fight me?" Goku asked almost jumping out of his seat, as he again sat in the chair he sat in, when Uncle Vernon tried to attack him.

Dudley looked surprised, "You want me to fight you?" His voice was as surprised as his overall appearance. It seems that both these sentences brought Aunt Petunia from her thoughts.

"Who is he, what's he doing here!" she said in more of a shouted then anything. Her voice hurt Goku's ears.

"My name is Goku!" He said introducing himself. They looked at him waiting for more information. Harry sighed as he realized he needed to fill the gaps.

"Goku lost his memory; the doctor said it was amnesia that will last for a short time, he sent us to the police, and they told me to keep him here with me until they could find someone of his relatives," Harry sighed.

"Oh ..." was all Petunia could say, and a wicked smile was Dudley's reaction.

"It's nice to meet you!" Goku said energetically squeaking as he stood up and bowed slightly and then remembered how Harry wanted him to shake his hand and offered his hand to either of them to do the same. After all he didn't want to seem impolite.

Petunia shook the hand of a black-haired boy and was amazed at how strong he was.

Dudley faced the same situation, only that now he was not so sure he could beat the child if they really did fight.

When he charged in, shaking the hand of Goku, Dudley tried to crush the boy's hand to show him how strong he was, but discovered that the boy was much stronger than him, and he almost broke his hand in an attempt to make the other notice the other strength.

It wasn't hart to tell that he had no chance of winning if he started a battle with him.

No one bothered to wake uncle Vernon that evening, not even aunt Petunia, they all looked at Goku, wondering if he was a wizard like Harry, and what did he carry in his big bag.

Harry couldn't ask Goku anything for two reasons, one, Goku still couldn't revile anything about himself, after all he had amnesia, and two: Goku was too into eating to answer anyone's questions.

Even Dudley ate nothing while the small sized child finished all the food on the table.

"And I though Vernon eats a lot…" said aunt Petunia when Goku finished eating everything that was made for tonight.

Harry wanted to talk to Goku, so he soon faked them going to sleep. That way Dudley and his aunt will let him go with Goku to his room. Unfortunately for Harry, Goku really was tired… and so the two kids have fallen asleep.

In the morning, Harry and Goku awoke happy and excited. Today was the day they go to Hogwarts.

Goku's things were already ready yesterday, and Harry took only five minutes before his things were both ready. The two stood at the door. And to their great surprise it was Aunt Petunia who came down and looked with a hard look at Goku.

"You're not coming," she said.

"Why not?" Asked Goku while his face began sulking a little and his tail fall down, not that anyone saw, as it was hidden very well under Harry's borrowed clothes, which Harry told him, were actually Dudley's.

Those were a lot more comfortable to his tail, so he wanted to wear them.

"Harry goes to school, I want to accompany him, and besides, I was told to stay with _him_!" At that moment in the nearly empty house the phone started ringing. Petunia went to the phone and answered.

Harry couldn't hear what was discussed, but from the looks she threw towards Goku you could understand who that she had spoken about him.

Goku was unhappy to think he wouldn't be with Harry when he went to school, who was also his. He did not know the way to the school himself, and Harry told him they need to go there the train! He has not ever traveled on a train, he could ask his nimbus to bring him there, but it wouldn't be like riding a train!

"Goku, good news! The police found your grandfather!" Petunia called in her discordant voice, this time with joy, as she was holding the tube in one hand, the smile on her face was the biggest he has ever seen "He will be today at the train station!" She said happily.

"My grandfather?" Goku asked, confused, his grandfather, Son Gohan, died more than a year ago, maybe it was his real grandfather, after all he was adopted, for some reason he did not really want to meet him, whoever he was.

"Yes! High man with a long white beard, he said his name was Rod Lbmd Sobla!" this was a weird name, Goku was sure of that, even weirder then Bulma.

Petunia happily closed the phone with a wide smile on her face "let's go! What are you waiting for?!" she said with her too high vice, hurting Goku's ears.

OOO

The three left the house to King cross's station with Goku being as quiet as fiscally possible. When they all got there the one waiting for them was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He told Petunia that he's Goku's grandfather, and was going to take him home from there, and Petunia gladly accepted. Harry was left alone, with Goku and Dumbledore of cause, while his aunt went back home.

Dumbledore had to go back to Hogwarts now, as it was getting late, and he had things to do before the sorting began. Harry and Goku were left alone to board on the train, when for some reason the wall decided to become a real brick wall. The two boys stood speechless, not knowing what to do.

Harry would have asked Ron, only he came here after the red head did.

Goku looked at the troubled Harry and suggested going to Hogwarts on his nimbus cloud. He also told him that you needed to be pure hearted to be able to ride it. Harry though he didn't know if he was pure hearted, wanted to try it. After all it wouldn't do to not come to Hogwarts if he could help it.

For both their surprise, the nimbus cloud let Harry on it without protest. Harry and Goku were really happy, while they flew to Hogwarts on the yellow cloud.

It was Harry's first time and he was scared. The nimbus was fast, real fast, he didn't know how Goku could handle it like he did. Thanks to its speed the two boys actually reached Hogwarts before all the others had.

The nimbus stopped near one _Minerva McGonagall, who was rather shocked to see them flying on a flying nimbus._

"What are you doing here Harry, Goku?" the old house cat asked, it wasn't hard to explain it all, just annoying mostly, Harry thought, while explaining it all to his professor.

"I see…" said _professor McGonagall with a frown; it was clear that it was not supposed to happen, and that it was clearly a bad thing, a bad omen. _

_The Gryffindor professor sighed and told them to wait for the rest of the students to come. _

_The waiting was boring for Goku, so he decided to train in the meantime. _

_If you haven't seen Goku train before, you will probably have a heart attack. The child moves faster than a sport's car, stronger than most humans and wizards alike, and have a weak concept for human strength._

_Goku started session_s of kicks, punches and other tricks he thought of while in Harry's home.

To say Harry and _McGonagall were speechless will be an understatement, they had never seen such things before, and when Goku started doing a Kamehameha wave that was when McGonagall interrupted with his training sessions. _

"They are here!" she said looking at Harry and Goku.

Goku smiled a shining smile and dismissed his Kamehameha wave. The train stopped at the other side of the lake, and students started filling the grounds.

"Goku, do you want to go there and meet some first years?" she said. It was noticeable that the boy wasn't sorted into any house yet, as he didn't use his wand at all, and his rob was completely black.

"Okay" Goku said and called for his flying nimbus. The over fluffy yellow cloud appeared a second later. Goku jumped on the nimbus and flew to where his fellow students stood. As he got closer he could hear the giant of a man calling first years to come closer to where he stood.

The giant man reminded Goku of the Ox-king, they both seemed cheerful and fun loving, and both looked really strong. Goku wondered if this giant will let him fight him. Goku jumped off of him flying nimbus and run to where all the first years stood.

"Hey! My name is Goku!" he said happily to all those who were close enough to hear. Some girls laughed, and the boys looked away. Goku didn't know if they really were boys and girls, but he guessed by their behavior.

"It's nice to meet you Goku, my name is Ginny" said a red headed girl (?) who looked nice. Goku smiled at her his…Goku-like-smile.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Goku asked looking at the red head while waiting for a replay. The red head looked at him, first at shock, than at humor, thinking he was kidding with her.

"I'm a girl" she said, making Goku smile grows even larger. He laughed a bit and nodded.

"I'm a boy!" everyone there were laughing their heads off, Hagrid was no exception.

"I t'ink we oll know et" he said, it was hard for Goku to understand what he said, the giant guy sounded very much like he had a cold.

Goku remembered that he grandpa told him once that fights helps with colds. The tailed boy smirked maybe he will get his fight.

"fist years! Fist years! Is everybody hir?" Hagrid asked still sounding like he had a cold. Goku hoped closer to the giant of a man.

"Hey!" the black haired boy said happily "are you sick or something?" he asked looking above him, making the other first years chuckle. Hagrid laughed at the question, and nodded.

"Ever sins I stopped trainin I started having this nestly cold" the giant said with a sad voice, Goku nodded and smiled brightly.

"If you ever needed a sparring partner, I'm willing to help!" now everyone laughed.

"I'm sure ya will" Hagrid nodded and then went back to doing his job "all fist years ta find yarselfs tree more partners" the giant man said, Goku looked at all the first-ies and nodded as if he understand.

"wanna be with me?" he asked the red head who nodded happily, he nodded back in acknowledgment "okay! Now we only have to find two more!" he said and he dragged the small girl after him in the firsties crowd.

Goku, even though he looked human, still had some animal senses that he used to know more about a person's personality. His sense of smell.

So now Goku and Ginny, hand in hand looked for two more firsties, while Goku sniffed the air to find someone nice. It took some time, since Goku didn't really know all those smells and it was had to identify a person by his smell in such a crowded place. At the end he found the two he was looking for, a boy named Aoraia and a girl named Loona.

The four firsties boarded the small bout, and waited for it to start moving.

"Hey Goku?" asked Loona, Goku hammed in return "is it true that you flew here on a flying cloud?" Goku nodded and smiled his famous smile.

"Yeah! It was real fun! I bet Harry enjoyed it too!" the three on the bout looked at him in an interested look.

"Do you mean The Harry Potter?" Aoraia asked in a low voice, Goku nodded.

"For some reason we were locked outside of the magical platform, and couldn't get in!" Goku shook his head "so I called my flying nimbus to take us to Hogwarts, Harry's already there" he pointed at the castle "with _professor McGonagall" he finished happily._

_"Do why_ did you come back here?" asked Ginny, Goku smiled his smile again, and laughed a bit.

"Wanted to meet all of you" he said.

OOO

The rest of the way was uneventful; the kids laughed and had fun, and talked about Hogwarts and its houses. Ginny said she wanted to be in Gryffindor, Loona said she was more of a Ravenclow type, and Aoraia said he'll be in hufflepuf, all his family were. Goku didn't know where he'll be, and he didn't really care, he only wanted strong people to be in the house.

OOO

The first years, Goku included were waiting outside the great hall. While waiting Goku become bored. Since he already trained a bit today he didn't feel like training. He wanted a real fight.

"What do we have here? First years?" a high voice said from above them. Goku looked up with excitement in his eyes, maybe he will get his fight sooner then he hoped.

"Are you a snorksnupp?" Loona asked

"He's obviously a ghost!" another kid said

"Hey! My name is Goku! Are you strong" nobody noticed, but the young child's tail was wiggling happily.

The ghost looked at the first years, trying to find the one who asked it if it was strong "of course! I'm stronger than all the ghosts at Hogwarts!" he said proudly

"Wow!" Goku said.

Peeves looked at the owed kid and smiled an even bigger smile.

"Will you fight me?" the kid asked, peeves nodded his head excitedly.

"But not now, I'll fight you only if you'll get sorted into Slytherin, the others who don't get sorted in there I just prank. I didn't fight with a living human in three thousand years, but maybe ya'll be the first!" he laughed a bit and disappeared.

"It's one of the houses right?" Goku asked Loona eagerly, the blond girl nodded her head in a silent yes.

"I hope I'm in it! I really wanna fight someone strong!" he proclaimed.

One of the kids snorted "as if you will be in Slytherin, you are nothing but a mud-blood" Goku looked at the kid clueless.

"What's a mud-blood?" he asked "is it some kind of food, cause I'm not food" the child said happily "but I sure won't mind some! i'm hungry!"

All the kids started laughing even the one who tried to insult Goku "no kid, that's not some kind of food" it was _McGonagall_ who answered, her voice stony and cold.

"Come after me" she said and walked through the doors. Every one nodded and walked after her into the hall. The sorting is going to start!


End file.
